Sto lat, Buford!
Buford ma urodziny, ale niestety każdy o tym zapomina. Wychodząc ze smutkiem z ogródka nagle z nieba zlatuje 1.000.000 $. Chłopak staje się bogaty i już nie chce widzieć przyjaciół. Gdy ekipa sobie przypomina o nim chcą go przeprosić, ale Buford im odmawia. Bohaterowie *Buford Van Stomm *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Baljeet Tjinder *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Roger Dundersztyc Odcinek (Do ogródka przybiega rozweselony Buford) Buford: Cześć wam! Fineasz: Cześć Buford! Baljeet: Coś ty taki szczęśliwy? Buford: Zgadnijcie jaki dzisiaj dzień! Fineasz: Eee... Dzień Przyjaciół? Izabela: Dzień Łobuzów? Baljeet: Dzień Grubasów? Buford: Nie, nie i... HEJ! Nie jestem aż taki gruby. Zgadujcie dalej z tymi dniami. Ferb: Dzień Jedzenia? Buford: Nie. Izabela: Dzień Obżerania się? Buford: Nie. Daje wam ostatnią szansę. Fineasz: O, już wiem! Jak mogliśmy zapomnieć. Dziś jest Dzień Idiotów. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Buford! Buford: NIE! Jak mogliście zapomnieć o takim ważnym dla mnie dniu?! Jesteście okropni! Nie chcę was znać! (Buford odchodzi) Baljeet: Chyba ci się coś pomyliło, Fineasz. To nie jest Dzień Idiotów tylko Dzień Niekumatych Ludzi. Fineasz: Masz chyba rację, ale nie musiał się obrażać na nas, że uważamy go za idiotę. Jesteśmy tylko po prostu szczerzy. Szczerość to podstawa w przyjaźni. (Buford zamyka furtkę płotu, pojawiły się w jego oczach łzy) Buford: Ale mam przyjaciół. Jak mogli zapomnieć o moich urodzinach? Lepiej pójdę do domu zasmucić się na śmie... (Nagle z nieba zlatuje przed Bufordem wielka torba) A to co to? Torebka olbrzyma? (patrzy do środka) Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. To nie jest torebka tylko torba z pieniędzmi! Jestem bogaty! (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Sto lat, Buford! Buford: Dziękuję narratorze. Ty jako jedyny pamiętasz o moich urodzinach. (Przed ogródkiem) Buford: Ale super! To najlepszy prezent jaki w życiu dostałem! Teraz mnie już "moi przyjaciele" nie obchodzą! Pieniądze są teraz moimi przyjaciółmi. (W ogródku) Baljeet: A może jemu nie chodziło o to, że nazwaliśmy go idiotą tylko dlatego, że zapomnieliśmy o jakimś jego dniu? Izabela: Ciekawe co dzisiaj takiego ważnego jest, że o tym zapomnieliśmy? Fineasz: Pójdę do domu po kalendarz. Może tam będzie pisać. (W domu Buforda) Buford: Teraz jak jestem bogaty to mogę kupić sobie co tylko chcę! O, już wiem co najpierw zrobię! Basen z pieniędzmi! (Buford rzuca do nadmuchiwanego basenu pieniądze) O, jak cieplutkie są te pieniądze. (W Spółce Zło; Pepe przychodzi) Dundersztyc: O, cześć Pepe! Pamiętasz jak dzisiaj rano walczyliśmy na poduszkowcu? Tam była torba z pieniędzmi i jak dzisiaj przyleciałem do domu to jej już nie było. Pewnie musiała mi gdzieś wypaść. Ale ja się tym nie przejmuję, ponieważ to nie były prawdziwe pieniądze. (W ogródku; Fineasz przychodzi z kalendarzem) Fineasz: Już wiem o co chodziło Bufordowi! Dziś są jego urodziny! Baljeet: To już dzisiaj? Izabela: No nie, jak mogliśmy o tym zapomnieć? Fineasz: Musimy teraz do jego iść i go przeprosić. (W domu Buforda) Buford: Pieniądze. Moje pieniądze. Może sobie kupię jacht? Albo wiem! Zostanę prezydentem za pieniądze! (Do Buforda przychodzą przyjaciele) Fineasz: Cześć Buford. Buford: Czego?! Fineasz: My... przyszliśmy... cię... przeprosić. Izabela: Przepraszamy, że zapomnieliśmy o twoich urodzinach. Baljeet: Buford, wybacz nam. Buford: Wyp***dalać stąd! Teraz moimi przyjaciółmi są pieniądze. Fineasz: Ale... Buford: WYJAZD STĄD! (W ogródku) Izabela: Jednak nie udało się nam. Fineasz: Musimy wymyślić coś mega by nam przebaczył. I już chyba na coś wpadłem. Ferb, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! (W domu Buforda) Buford: Przekupię tymi pieniędzmi prezydenta tego miasta i będę rządził w Bufville. Tak się teraz będzie nazywało. (W Ratuszu) Buford: Ej, kolo! Roger: Tak, chłopcze? Buford: Ja ci daję hajs, a ty mi dajesz posadę! (daje mu torbę z pieniędzmi) Roger: Umowa stoi! (bierze pieniądze i ucieka z Ratusza) JESTEM BOGATY! (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: (patrzy przez lornetkę) Ha! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Jakiś szkolny łobuz dał nieprawdziwe pieniądze mojemu bratu, a on mu dał władzę w Danville. Ciekawe kiedy Roger się dowie, że został oszukany... (W Ratuszu) Buford: Czas na wielkie zmiany! (Buford naciska jakiś przycisk na pilocie i z Ratusza wyławia się wielki ekran widzący całe miasto) Buford (z ekranu): Uwaga! Od dzisiaj to ja jestem władcą całego Okręgu Trzech Stanów! Nasze Danville zmienia nazwę na Bufville! Dziś sa moje urodziny, lecz "moi przyjaciele" o nich zapomnieli, więc teraz macie mi kupić prezenty, bo jak nie to czekają na was tortury. A teraz: ruszać się do roboty! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Tym razem to Buford już przesadził. Musimy, jak najszybciej mu to dać. (W Ratuszu) Buford: Mam nadzieję, że ten komunikat dotarł do każdego. Głos Fineasza (zza okna): Buford! Buford: Ktoś mnie wołał? Głos Baljeet'a (zza okna): Buford! Buford: Chyba raczej tak. (Buford otwiera okno) Buford: Czego chcecie?! Fineasz: Mamy dla ciebie prezent urodzinowy! (pojawia się wielkie pudełko, pudełko się otwiera, a w środku jego wielka gra komputerowa) Buford: To jest... NAJLEPSZY PREZENT JAKI DOSTAŁEM OD PRZYJACIÓŁ! Dziękuję wam! Fineasz: To nam wybaczysz? Buford: Zapomnieliście o moich urodzinach, ale jednak sobie przypomnieliście. Wtedy dajecie mi ekstra prezent. Dobra, wybaczam wam. Ale co teraz zrobię z posadą prezydenta? Baljeet: Daj mi! Buford: Zapomnij! (Roger podchodzi do Buforda) Roger: Zwalniam cię! Buford: Serio? Zwalniasz mnie dlatego, że zatkałem wszystkie kible? Roger: Nie. Dałeś mi fałszywe pieniądze. Buford: To one były fałszywe? Uff... dobrze, że tylko tobie je dałem. Ale teraz są twoje, więc na razie! (Buford wyskakuje przez okno) KONIEC